Ben and the Aliens vs Gwen
by TheGreenArrowDP2001
Summary: Hey guys I’m back again. Currently working on updating some Percy Jackson and Harry Potter stories. This has incest involving Ben with Gwen in alien and human forms. Let me know which aliens you want next in the reviews. Hope you guys enjoy.


Ben grunted as he tried to hide his boner in the pool. He'd been watching Gwen make out with Kevin for some while, they were both fondling each other and he'd been watching them subtlety as he moved around and pretended to swim.

Kevin left after a while and he and Gwen left together to go home. They went to their Gramps RV when she noticed the bulge in his swimming trunks and she scoffed.

"Well well. It worked." She whispered and he heard it unbeknownst to her.

'So this was all a plan' he thought getting pissed. He'd had feelings for Gwen when she started getting boobs and grew up more and she'd found out about his crush.

'She wanted me to get hard just to mess with me. Fine. I'll just mess with her.'

He walked into the RV to see her putting on a baggy shirt over her wet body. She turned around to look for a towel to dry off her hair when he sidled up behind her and slowly rubbed his bulge against her ass.

"Back off dweeb." She said.

He kept doing it.

"Seriously dweeb. Even if we weren't cousins, you couldn't handle me." She said and he stopped.

She started to dry off her hair when she the inside of the RV light up with a flash of green and she turned to see Ben as Four Arms.

The swimming trunks he was wearing were ripped and were hanging off by threads as he stepped towards her.

"Actually... I think you couldn't handle me." Ben said as he picked her up with one hand and used another to rip off his trunks, revealing two very girthy hanging cocks. Both were human shaped, both were uncircumcised, leaving red skin to envelop the members heads.

Ben smiled as he ripped off Gwen's shirt and bra with two hands, while one hand had her in the air. His free hand started to play with her large tits. Gwen felt her panties get ripped off and felt a large finger rub between her thighs.

Gwen closed her eyes, smiling as she felt like she was in heaven when Ben suddenly plunged the finger up inside her.

"Shit." She said. Kevin never felt this good. Even when he'd changed his whole body to a metal. She couldn't help but moan when he started to pump his finger in and out until she orgasmed hard all over his finger and hand. He pulled his soaked digit out of her pussy and brought it up for them both to see.

She looked at his finger and her lips were around it, her tongue going to work to taste her own sweet juices. Ben used two of his hands to bring her to his body, her legs wrapped around his waist and his two now fully hard cocks were straight out.

She realized that the two cocks were strong enough to keep her up, despite her legs around his waist. Ben grinned as he looked into his cousin's green eyes and lifted her up a little. Two hands grabbed one dick and aimed them upwards before Gwen's body dropped and she threw her head back and moaned so loud that people would've heard them outside the RV.

She felt the two cocks stretch out her pussy and ass, the foreskin of the cocks moving up and down and she was pulled off and dropped on his dick repeatedly.

Soon, she leaned into Ben's ear and whispered, "Are you gonna fuck me for real or what?"

She leaned back to look at Ben's face when she was pulled off and turned around. She was lifted up against the wall, and one hand pressed her head against the window of the RV. He grinned before ramming both dicks into her holes stretching them out with moans. He kept slamming into her as hard as he could, hard enough to make the RV rumble. She lost track of the number of orgasms she had after a while. Her body was on fire, her mind rattled in the heat of sex. Her body was sweaty as she kept moaning and encouraging Ben to fuck her.

He grabbed her again and moved her onto a table. She laid on it, her right cheek against the cold metal table and Ben resumed his incredible and amazing fucking. He admired her ass as he slammed into her, giving her ass several hard slaps.

Ben bent over and whispered in her ear,

"That's what you get for teasing me." Each word was said with a slap.

She kept cumming and cumming until Ben pulled out of her and flipped her over. Gwen looked at Ben who in turn looked at her.

He licked his lips as his sweaty cousin's body laid before him. Gwen panted as Ben moved atop of her and she kissed him. He dropped his body down on hers and she screamed in pleasure against Ben's mouth when both cocks slammed into her pussy this time. She wrapped her legs around his back as Ben repeatedly fucked her on the table, his large balls slapping her ass.

Ben kept fucking her through countless orgasms before he pulled out of her and moved off her body. He pulled her up but she collapsed to her knees. The multiple amazing orgasms left her legs weak and she felt one strong hand grab her by the hair and yank it back. Her naked body was sweaty and hot as Ben grabbed the bottom dick with one hand and pushed it into Gwen's mouth.

She felt the tastes of her juices mix with the sweat from Ben's body and she used her tongue to play with the foreskin.

Ben's other hand had gripped the upper cock and was slapping it all over Gwen's face. He kept this up until a small glob if green pre-cum spilled out of both cocks. Gwen tasted in her mouth and swallowed the taste of alien jizz as the upper dick leaked pre-cum on her cheeks.

She felt the hand pulling her hair pull a bit more and Ben stepped forwards and started face fucking her. The cock went as deep as it could inside her mouth before pulling out and going back in. Strands of saliva connected from her tongue and chin to his cock hung and dribbled down onto her body.

Ben moves around and leaned against the table, and brought Gwen sitting up. He pulled out and aimed the upper dick for her mouth. He plunged into her mouth and his sloppy lower cock rubbed against her tits. Gwen gagged on the dicks as she was repeatedly skullfucked. The two cocks would leak some pre cum and he would switch them out. After a while, Gwen's jaw was tired and felt himself getting close.

Ben pulled back and the hand with her hair in it yanked back more. She opened her mouth and stuck her tongue out. Her sexy green eyes stared up at Ben, who was using two hands to jerk off his dicks. They were both aimed for her mouth when one last glob of green alien cum leaked out and Gwen's mouth was filled with ropes of green cum.

Ben's cocks gushed out warm jizz, hitting her face and filling her mouth up. They kept pumping out more and more until Gwen's face was plastered and cum hung in thick ropes in her red hair, and hanging from her chin down to her tits and stomach.

Ben's Omnitrix symbol flashed several times before the RV was flashed with green light and before Gwen stood Ben.

He was standing there fully hard, his cock was pointed at her, and she could see the tip of his cock wrapped around by foreskin.

"Lean back Gwen. Put her arms by your feet." He said as he moved forward and rubbed his dick against her lips. She moved as he told her to and he dipped his cock into her mouth, making her gag as he went ballsdeep.

He pulled his dick out and plunged forward until he came inside her mouth. Gwen's lips wrapped tightly around his dick, milking the creamy white cum from his balls until he was soft in her mouth. He pulled out and she made a show of the cum in her mouth.

Slowly, she swirled her tongue around and dribbled some cum down her chin before collecting it and putting it back in her mouth.

She closed her eyes and swallowed the cum. She enjoyed the salty taste of the alien cum mixing with Ben's sweet tasting cum as it went down her throat.

She opened her eyes to see Ben fully hard again in front of her. He grinned at her before hitting his watch and the RV filled with green light.


End file.
